Agua salada y agua dulce
by xXCitrinoXx
Summary: Este fan fic será de My Little Pony, tratare de meter mucha acción, comedia y todo lo que se me ocurra o presente.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que este fic les guste, pues soy muy nuevo en esto:

Flashback.

En todos los mundos hay luz… pero… antes que ella estuvo la oscuridad… nacer en esta oscuridad no fue tan malo; era libre me gustaba fastidiar a los seres de la luz y jugar con ellos incluso me agradaban al grado de enamorarme de una de ellas; pero la cruel realidad es que eso no les pareció muy divertido a nadie de ambos lados y pagamos el precio que nos impusieron por nuestras faltas…

Desde ese día ha pasado mucho tiempo… y aun ahora sigo cargando esa maldición…

El presente.

Un joven con la parte superior de la cara cubierta por una máscara con la forma de un cráneo con colmillos que se colocan sobre sus mejillas y cuernos que sobresalen sobre su pelo negro trata de esconderse en las profundidades de un bosque, mientras barias estelas de luz buscan desde las alturas y entre los árboles.

-Joven.- (pensamiento).- Pensé que sería mas difícil… no parece que hayan mandado tras de mí a alguien fuerte… es demasiado sospechoso…

Oculto entre las sombras de unos matorrales se preparo para tomar por sorpresa a una de las estelas de luz, paciente espero hasta que vio pasar a un joven con una armadura plateada que emitía una luz blanca tenue pero constante de cabello corto rojizo, en sus manos portaba un arco ya cargado con flecha.

Cuando el joven de la luz se acerco lo suficiente el enmascarado salto ganándole la espalda y colocando la punta de una espada echa de cristal negro traslucido en su nuca impidiendo de esta manera movimientos bruscos.

-Joven enmascarado.- Hola Cernunnos cuanto tiempo, me sorprende que de todos los de la casta de la luz solo me hayan perseguido ustedes.

Mientras decía esto otro joven con armadura similar a la de Cernunnos, de cabello largo y negro se coloca detrás del enmascarado mientras le apunta con una ballesta.

-joven de la luz.- se que eres Galahad... reconocería esa mascara y esa espada donde fuera… ¡Libera a Cernunnos!

-Galahad.- valla valla pero si es Lahar… sabes no es de extrañar ustedes siempre han andado juntos y ¿qué? ¿No piensan usar sus animales para derrotarme como cuando éramos pequeños?

De pronto se oyó una vos muy fuerte que provenía de arriba.- ¡Galahad espera!

Otro guardián de la luz de pelo rubio rizado bajaba lentamente tratando de no dar pie a una confrontación.

-Galahad.- (sarcásticamente) Que sorpresa si es Frey… por lo menos alguien que vale la pena.

-Frey.- tranquilízate Galahad, no hemos venido a quitarte lo que has tomado.

-Galahad.- (con risa sínica) hahahaha de verdad creen que voy a creerles que no me perseguirían por robarles el core de Minerva…

-Lahar.- es verdad, nosotros recuperamos el core de Minerva de la casta de la oscuridad porque sabíamos que algún día tratarías de venir por él.

-Cernunnos.- (Tirando su arco) es verdad… solo hemos venido a pedirte perdón… ella era una de nosotros (apretando los puños) y tú eras nuestro amigo… pero por miedo a nuestro padre…

-Galahad.- hahahaha entonces ¿así va a ser? Vas a suplicar por tu vida y pedirme perdón.

Lahar al ver que Galahad sujeto mas firmemente la espada se apresuro a apuntar para dispararle pero Cernunnos con voz firme comenzó a hablarles.

-Cernunnos.- detente Lahar… Galahad no te confundas no te estoy rogando por mi vida, si matarme te hace sentir mejor entonces hazlo no me importa; solo quería que supieras que lamento todo lo que paso ese día.

-Frey.- es verdad lamentamos lo de aquel entonces… no tuvimos el coraje para tratar de ayudarlos incluso al final fue Freya quien trato de darte alivio y no nosotros…

-Galahad.- (gritando enfadado) y ¿qué? Creen que con un disculpen se arregla todo, todo lo que he sufrido todo este tiempo, todo este odio, creen que se borrara con un solo discúlpanos y en cuanto a Freya, por culpa de ella y de la estúpida de Lilitu he tenido demasiados problemas.

-Frey.- Freya solo quería ayudarte a olvidar, no fue su intensión provocarte problemas… se que amabas a Minerva pe…

-Galahad.- (enfadado) ya no más… desde ese día la odio… ¡La odio incluso más que a ustedes y a mis ex compañeros! (sujetando un pequeño saco atado a su cinturón) si he robado su core es para completar mi venganza contra todos ustedes y contra mis ex compañeros, no porque quiera tener algo de ella…

Galahad saco de la pequeña bolsa una esfera verde que emitía una luz tenue y la llevo contra su pecho presionándola cada vez mas fuerte cuando de pronto Lahar dejo de apuntarle.

-Lahar.- (harto de sus reclamos y levantando la voz) ¿crees que eres el único que sufre por ese día? ¿Acaso sabes todo lo que paso mientras estabas caminando rumbo a tu ejecución? ¿Quieres saber lo que en verdad paso ese día?

En el momento en el que Lahar iba a comenzar a contar lo sucedido Frey se abalanzo con un impulso rápido sobre de él y dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo tumbo al suelo mientras lo miraba enfadado, mientras Galahad seguía presionando cada vez más fuerte la esfera contra su pecho y esta comenzaba a emitir una luz muy potente mientras entraba en el.

-Galahad.- (apretando los dientes por el dolor) no tienes por qué callarlo frey, se perfectamente que Minerva fue ahí para tratar de sacarme y por eso perdió la vida al mandarme al mundo de los humanos… se perfectamente que la desterrada iba a ser ella, que ella iba a sobrevivir pero por una decisión estúpida termino perdiendo la vida… por eso me vengare do todos los que la hicieron sufrir y de nosotros no quedara nada.

-Cernunnos.- (apretando los puños a aun de espaldas al enmascarado) ¿de verdad crees que todo fue tan simple?

-Frey.- Cernunnos es mejor que te calles…

-Cernunnos.- se que prometimos no decirle nada y que soportaríamos su odio en nombre de Minerva, pero solo no aprecia lo que han echo todos por ayudarlo; sino que encima los esfuerzos de Freya y Minerva son arrojados a la basura sin más que reclamos… (Girándose y quedando de frente a Galahad) Te diré lo que paso ese día…

De pronto Cernunnos fue arrojado contra los arboles por un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen quedando de espaldas a Galahad una chica de armadura negra, con el cabello lago, rubio y de apariencia seductora.

-chica.- (con burla y sarcasmo) pero que débiles de espíritu son los hombres de la luz…

-Galahad.- tú… Si pudiera te mataría en este mismo instante…

-chica.- (girándose hacia Galahad) pero no puedes ¿cierto? En estos momentos no puedes moverte por estar fundiendo el core de Minerva al tuyo hahahaha

-Frey.- ¿Qué haces aquí Lilitu?

-Lilitu.- (mostrando una caja triangular transparente con una pequeña pero potente luz morada en su interior) ¿no es obvio? (dirigiéndose a Galahad con risa picara y maliciosa) que lastima que no te haya gustado mi regalo pero deberías de disfrutarlo, combinado con el de Freya debiste de haber tenido mucha diversión.

-Galahad.- (mirando hacia otro lado) Solo tú podrías considerar divertido todo lo que me paso…

-Lilitu.- (con la misma sonrisa de antes) es verdad hahahaha (cambiando lentamente su semblante a uno más serio) creo que es hora de colocar la ultima pieza para nuestra victoria…

Lilitu se disponía a lanzarle la caja a Galahad cuando frey apareció frente a ella tratando de darle una patada al rostro pero ella se inclino hacia atrás dando un giro reincorporándose de inmediato atacando con una patada en el costado a frey mandándolo a bolar contra un árbol y rompiendo el tronco, Lilitu tomando la caja con fuerza se la lanzo a Galahad quien ya casi había terminado de fundir el core de minerva con el suyo, del impacto salió una luz morada muy brillante que se contrajo hasta desaparecer.

Fin de la primera parte:

Este fan fic será de My Little Pony, tratare de meter mucha acción, comedia y todo lo que se me ocurra o presente. Esto fue una pequeña introducción, en el siguiente capitulo ya aparecen las ponis.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que este fic les guste, pues soy muy nuevo en esto:

Creo que me pase un poco con la violencia en esta parte y la verdad todas mis escenas de pelea son más o menos así de sangrientas, por lo tanto ustedes sabrán si siguen leyendo o no.

Capitulo 2:

En la biblioteca de Ponyville se ve a Twilight revisando sus libros como siempre cuando de pronto entra Spike.

-Spike.- ¿Qué estas asiendo Twilight?

-Twilight.- estoy tratando de encontrar una pócima para aumentar la energía.

-Spike.- ¿y para que necesitas eso?

-Twilight.- últimamente he estado muy ocupada y estoy un poco cansada, así que me preparare una pócima para aumentar mi energía y poder terminar todo lo que me falta.

-Spike.- no creo que te falte tanto o ¿sí?... mmm ya mandamos el reporte a la princesa Celestia, ayudaste a la alcaldesa a reorganizar los puestos de los comerciantes por bloques en el mercado del pueblo, ayudaste a Applejack a levantar una cerca en el jardín trasero de la casa de Fluttershy, ayudamos a Pinkie con su venta de pastelillos y… ¿Que mas falta?

-Twilight.- falta mandarle a la princesa un reporte de los hechizos de transformación, también quede de ayudar a Emerald May con su nuevo perfume, la enfermera Redheart me pidió que le ayude con el inventario de medicamentos, Lyra quiere que le ayude a buscar mas información sobre los humanos y Pinkie pie dará una fiesta para agradecerme por ayudarla (soltando un suspiro) no puedo faltar…si no consigo recordar donde estaba esa pócima no sobreviviré a esta semana…

-Spike.- wow creo que si necesitaras esa pócima (Spike se acerco a un estante del fondo y sacando un libro) ¿Qué tal este?

-Twilight.- (leyendo el titulo) pócimas de herbolaria poni. ¡Este es! (leyendo la receta que necesitaba) ven Spike vamos de compras.

Después de 20 minutos comprando y dando vueltas por el mercado de Ponyville.

-Twilight.- vamos a tener que recolectar un par de hierbas del Bosque Everfree.

-Spike.- (cargando dos grandes bolsas) hoye Twilight yo creo que llevamos muchas cosas…

-Twilight.- quiero tener unas cuantas reservas de esta pócima por si la vuelvo a necesitar… pero tienes razón, tú llévate las cosas a la biblioteca y yo iré a recolectar las hierbas que me faltan… (Pasando unas cuantas cosas de sus alforjas a las bolsas de Spike) de esa forma será más rápido.

Mientras Twilight recogía las hierbas que necesitaba, cerca de ahí a unos doscientos metros se formaron nubes negras de forma inesperada y de ellas callo un relámpago de color morado y así como se formaron las nubes desaparecieron, la poni nunca había visto un fenómeno así y por curiosidad se dirigió hacia la zona del impacto, pero cuando llego al lugar se sorprendió pues no había rastros de destrozos o algo por el estilo, un rayo hubiera comenzado un incendio o dejado algo de destrucción pero no había ni un rasguño; lo único que alcanzo a divisar fue una extraña creatura que se movía en dos patas y traía puesta una especie de armadura de color negro, era grande como un oso y tenía una crin muy rara de color negro alborotada que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la base del cuello.

La creatura le daba mucho miedo así que decidió irse de ahí, pero cuando ajito las ramas de un arbusto la creatura volteo a verla.

-Creatura.- (con una risa en el rostro) que suerte parece que ya tengo mi cena.

La poni trato de escapar corriendo a toda velocidad pero de pronto sintió un golpe terrible que le llego por un costado y salió volando contra un árbol la creatura había llegado hasta donde estaba en tan solo un instante y le había dado una patada en las costillas, el dolor le indicaba que tenia rota por lo menos una; tirada en el suelo ella vio como la creatura se acercaba sacando un cuchillo de su muñequera.

-Twilight.- (con lagrimas en los ojos) por favor no…

-Creatura.- (con cierto sarcasmo) que sorpresa, puedes hablar, esto lo hará más interesante.

-Twilight.- por favor no me hagas daño…

Creatura.- (acercándose lentamente) ¿daño? No… no debes de preocuparte por el daño; porque pienso matarte.

Twilight quedo totalmente helada con la forma tan calmada con la que lo dijo y cuando la creatura dio otro paso trato de teletransportarse pero solo pudo teletransportarse unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, casi perdió el sentido cuando vio a la creatura en frente de ella.

La poni reuniendo todo su valor y su fuerza trato de arrojarle un rallo de luz desde su cuerno pero la creatura lo desvió como si nada y la tomo por el cuello levantándola y colocándola contra un árbol.

-Creatura.- parece que tu especie tiene más poder del que creí, mmm puedo sentir en tu interior un core por lo menos cinco o siete veces mas fuerte que el de los humanos; ahora la pregunta es ¿qué tan difícil o peligroso es tomarlo?

-Twilight.- (con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) no entiendo nada de lo que me hablas…

-Creatura.- (con sonrisa malévola) vamos a resolver un pequeño cuestionario, ¿hay mas creaturas como tú?

-Twilight.- (apretando los dientes) no te diré nada…

-Creatura.- me imaginaba eso hahaha siempre es la primera respuesta hahaha.

La creatura tomo el cuchillo con la mano que tenia libre y cortó la mejilla de la poni, esta soltó un grito muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar.

-Creatura.- bien no me importa mucho en realidad cuantos sean por ahora, ya lo descubriré por mi cuenta; sigamos con la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué nivel de armamento tienen?

-Twilight.- (con las lagrimas y la sangre resbalando por su cara) ni siquiera entiendo lo que me preguntas…

-Creatura.- así que no quieres cooperar…

La creatura guardo el cuchillo, tomo la pata izquierda de la poni y con un rápido movimiento se la rompió dejándola caer al piso gritando de dolor.

-Creatura.- entonces ¿cooperaras esta vez?

Twilight recordó a sus amigas y pensó que si le daba la información que quería ellas podrían sufrir lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, así que reunió lo que le quedaba de valor, lo miro a los ojos y solo pudo mover la cabeza para decirle que no.

La creatura enfadada levanto su pie y con un fuerte pisotón le rompió la pata trasera derecha a la poni y la pateo hacia otro árbol, la poni ya estaba tan maltrecha que ni siquiera pudo quejarse, comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

-Twilight.- (pensamiento) no quiero morir así…

-Voz de chica.- (cabeza de Twilight) llámalo y él te ayudara.

-Twilight.- (pensamiento) ¿a quién?

-Voz de chica.- (cabeza de Twilight) A Galahad… di su nombre y el te ayudara… solo tienes que llamarlo…

-Twilight.- (pensamiento) no quiero morir…

La creatura que se encontraba a unos metros de ella se comenzó a acercar lentamente.

-Creatura.- (con una risa malvada) ¿me pregunto cuánto más podrás resistir?

-Twilight.- (con voz baja) Galahad…

Fin del segundo capítulo.

Como verán no escribo mucho, pero es porque trato de acabar en escenas y eventos para no hacer tan tediosa la historia. (A quien engaño… la verdad es que me cuesta trabajo unir las escenas sin perder coherencia XD )


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que este fic les guste, pues soy muy nuevo en esto:

Capitulo 3:

Rodeado por oscuridad en un espacio sin nada con el cuerpo resentido por la fusión de cores Galahad se hunde entre las sombras tratando de meditar las palabras de todos, recordando lo sucedido ase miles de años atrás.

Flashback:

Recordando a una chica de pelo rojo corto y alborotado a excepción de un par de trencitas cortas en forma de cuernitos que tocaban sus magillas; con una armadura blanca con franjas y símbolos rojos, mientras lo abrasaba y le decía que debían escapar que ella tenía una forma para lograrlo.

Recordando la estancia en su celda mientras esperaba la ejecución se acercaron dos chicas de armadura negra, una era casi tan alta como Galahad de pelo rojo largo lacio con ojos muy feroces, la otra era de altura regular con pelo negro corto y lacio.

-chica de pelo negro.- (mirándolo con enfado) eres patético, si no querías pelear contra tus compañeros hubieras escapado.

- chica de pelo rojo.- (pateando la reja) ¿escapar? Hubieras peleado y muerto con orgullo en lugar de solo aceptar una muerte humillante, nos da asco haberte llamado hermano.

Después de esos desplantes las dos chicas se marcharon dejándolo solo y cabizbajo en su celda.

Recordando los últimos momentos de su ejecución, cuando Minerva la chica de pelo rojo llego a tratar de salvarlo, recordando como rompió sus cadenas, recordando como pelearon contra los guardias, recordando como Minerva saco la misma caja que utilizo Lilitu con el instantes antes, recordando como lo último que vio aquel día fue a las chicas que lo avían visitado en su celda atravesaban sus armas en el cuerpo de Minerva quien lo miraba con dulzura y sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro fue envuelta en llamas verdes mientras el caía en esa oscuridad que ahora lo volvía a rodear.

Fin del flashback.

-Galahad.- (pensamiento) la ultima vez me costó más de tres mil años regresar… esta vez no me tardare tanto y no me detendré hasta acabar con todos.

De pronto, entre la oscuridad se escucho una tenue voz que lo llamaba y una luz lo comenzó a envolver.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree se formaron de nuevo las extrañas nubes negras de las cuales callo un rayo morado entre la creatura que para la poni era extraña y ella, el rayo se volvió una esfera y desapareció dejando otra creatura parecida a la primera pero más pequeña, la poni no podía emitir sonidos ni moverse y quedo casi inconsciente en el suelo. Galahad viendo al frente reconoció de inmediato un rostro conocido.

-Galahad.- (pensamiento) maldición mi energía y mi cuerpo no están en condiciones como para enfrentarme a alguien, ni siquiera a sete bruto.

-Creatura.- que sorpresa encontrarte en un lugar como este Galahad ¿has venido a entregarte como en aquella ocasión?

-Galahad.- Hola Mirra ¿no crees que estas demasiado confiado sin Elagabal y Kali a tu lado? Después de todo tu solo eres un perro rastreador (pensamiento) solo me queda alardear y esperar que baje la guardia.

-Mirra.- ¿tratas de provocarme? ¿De verdad? En estos momentos puedo sentir las fluctuaciones en tu poder hahahaha hasta un humano podría derrotarte hahahaha

-Galahad.- (pensamiento) demonios, olvide que los rastreadores podían sentir perfectamente ese tipo de cosas… (Con rostro serio ablando directamente) ¡Y! ¿Crees que no puedo derrotar a una basura como tú?

Galahad invoco su espada y sujetándola con la mano izquierda apunto con dirección a mirra quien desapareció, apareciendo al costado izquierdo de Galahad y soltando un potente puñetazo que Galahad trato de detener con el ante brazo lo mando a bolar contra una roca cercana.

Galahad quedo recargado contra la roca, la sangre comenzó a resbalar por la punta de su espada que apenas y podía sostener pues el golpe le avía roto el brazo izquierdo.

-Mirra.- (con sonrisa sarcástica) ¿en verdad crees que puedes derrotarme en ese estado tan frágil?

-Galahad.- (con una sonrisa malévola) ¿acaso lo dudas? En este estado es suficiente para acabar a un estúpido bruto como tu hahaha.

-Mirra.- (muy irritado) voy a arrancarte esa sonrisa a golpes.

Galahad cambiando de mano la espada solo se recargo en la piedra, mientras que Mirra volvía a desaparecer apareciendo en frente de Galahad tomándolo por el cuello y levantándolo del piso, pero Galahad lanzo una estocada a la coyuntura desprotegida del brazo con el que lo levantaba, lo que provoco que lo arrojara hacia atrás.

-Mirra.- (revisando la herida que le provoco) ¿bromeas? Solo lograste herir mi piel, esto ni siquiera dejara una cicatriz para presumir esta batalla hahaha.

-Galahad.- (aun con una sonrisa malévola) no seas engreído hahaha si en verdad no le temes a mi espada porque llevas tu armadura puesta, sabes perfectamente que aun en este estado puedo matarte.

-Mirra.- (quitándose el peto) ¿en verdad crees eso? Vamos atácame con todo lo que tengas.

Galahad arremetió con todas sus fuerzas con una estocada al corazón de mirra, pero la punta de la espada apenas y penetro la piel de mirra quien de un puñetazo lo tiro al piso, pero Galahad se levanto rápidamente con un corte que atravesaba en diagonal el pecho de mirra sin más éxito que un arañazo poco profundo, Mirra arto de los intentos de Galahad lo tomo por el cuello y alzándolo lo comenzó a golpear tan salvajemente que la sangre de Galahad comenzó a salpicar a mirra quien termino parcialmente bañado de sangre.

-Mirra.- (arrojando a Galahad al suelo) ya me arte de esto hahaha ni siquiera me sabe matar a un guiñapo como tú.

Mirra invoca un hacha y comienza a caminar con dirección a Galahad, quien permanecía en el suelo.

-Galahad.- ¿Qué ya te aburriste tan rápido? Si a penas se va a poner interesante.

Galahad se levanta y sus heridas comienzan a regenerarse, Mirra observa extrañado que sus heridas también se comienzan a regenerar.

-Mirra.- es un buen truco hahaha pero tu nivel de energía está por debajo de la mitad de lo que tenias, aunque puedas levantarte una o dos veces mas no duraras mucho.

-Galahad.- (con sonrisa maligna) parece que no entiendes… ¡yo ya gane!

-Mirra.- así que te volviste loco al final… que lastima…

-Galahad.- te lo explicare para que asta tu lo entiendas, en el momento en el que me regenere tus heridas también se regeneraron, ¿sabes porque paso eso?

Mirra comenzó a sudar frio pues no podía moverse libremente.

-Galahad.- parece que ya lo entendiste… mi sangre a infectado tu cuerpo atreves de los rasguños que apenas pude acerté, y no es lo mejor porque mi sangre tiene dos características muy interesantes, una como abras notado es una regeneración a alta velocidad y la otra es que fuera de mi cuerpo sin alimentarla de mi energía se vuelve cristal, por eso en estos momentos tu cuerpo terminara volviéndose un bonito trozo de cristal.

Galahad comenzó a caminar para recoger su espada mientras Mirra estaba cristalizado al ochenta por ciento.

-Mirra.- no tiene sentido… no deberías de tener energía para cristalizar tu sangre…

-Galahad.- (con una sonrisa malvada) no, no, no… estas equivocado hahaha mi sangre no se cristaliza por mi poder sino todo lo contrario, se licua por mi poder, pero eso si… una vez que se volvió cristal la puedo hacer tan dura o frágil como me plazca agregando un poco de mi poder (volteando a ver a Mirra) valla parece que ya no me oíste.

Galahad empujo la estatua de cristal que al caer se desbarato dejando ver una esfera de color rojo con un brillo tenue, tomando su espada con ambas manos la clavo en el core de Mirra el cual dejo de brillar.

-Galahad.- (dejándose caer al pasto) (pensamiento) ya sabía que Mirra iba terminar de este modo desde que le di la primera estocada… pero menos mal que también sobreviví… si no me hubiera dejado asarle las demás heridas no la cuento…

Con todo en silencio se comenzó a escuchar unos sollozos junto a un árbol cercano y fue a ver de qué se trataba, cuando llego vio a un pequeño poni tirado y mal herido, se inclino para revisarlo, sin duda moriría en una hora o dos de dejarlo ahí.

-Twilight.- (con voz muy tenue) auxilio, por favor…

-Galahad.- (levantándose) lo siento, no es mi obligación ayudarte creatura.

-Twilight.- (con lagrimas en los ojos) no quiero morir…

-Galahad.- si te ayudo tal vez ruegues por hacerlo…

-Twilight.- por favor…

Galahad tomo su espada por el filo cortándose las palmas y dejando correr su sangre por el filo, después procedió a clavarle la espada a la poni en su costado para introducirle su sangre, la poni pego un fuerte grito no solo por la nueva herida sino por el calor que sintió cuando la sangre de Galahad comenzó a circular por su cuerpo y a serrar sus heridas.

-Galahad.- lo lamento pero es la forma más rápida de hacer esto.

Pero la poni avía quedado inconsciente, al ver que no se despertaría en un rato comenzó a ver a su alrededor, reviso su armadura, sus ropas y se sentó junto a la poni, se quito su máscara y pudo observar que estaba bastante rota, observándola le fue ganando el cansancio y el sueño quedando dormido junto a la poni.

Fin del tercer capítulo.

Qué horror… de aquí en adelante no se asta cuando haya peleas de nuevo…


End file.
